Digital Citizenship Wiki
Welcome to the ! Media Balance and Well-Being To keep media balance and well being for your child, you as a parent need to keep their media activity to a limited amount. This will help break their habits, something we do automatically without thinking, and promote their inner well being. The internet will try to keep the habit on your child by using Addictive design which are features or aspects of a device or app that are intended to hook the user into frequent use. They will also use feedback loop and this is a response to something you do or post online that causes your brain to experience a temporary moment of pleasure. To promote well being in your child make sure you monitor the websites and applications that they are using and explain to them the importance of digital citizenship. Privacy and Security Just as in real life, it's important for young people to know whom they can trust with their information online. Though security programs and privacy settings can help block some issues, such as computer viruses and cookies, kids should also learn how to create strong passwords and protect their private information. Starting in elementary school, kids can learn the importance of looking at a website's privacy policy with their families and asking for permission before creating accounts or downloading files. Older teens can learn concrete strategies for identifying scams, as well as limit the types of information that companies collect about them through apps and websites. Developing skills around Internet privacy and safety can help set a strong foundation for students and their digital lives. The Dos and Don'ts of Creating Strong Passwords: Do make your passwords eight or more characters, using combinations of letters, numbers, and symbols. Don't include any private-identity information in your password. Do change your password at least every six months. Don't share your password with your friends. (Even if you trust them, they might unintentionally do something that puts you or your information at risk.) = Digital Footprint and Identity A digital footprint is all the information online about a person posted either by that person or by others, intentionally or unintentionally. As parents we should make sure to track our Childs digital footprint to make sure that they don't post anything inappropriate. We need to make sure to let our child know that an imaginary audience, anyone who can see information about you or posted by you online, whether you intended them to or not, will always be there looking at what they post and that anyone can view it. This should establish knowledge about security and that they should think about what they post before they post it. The digital footprint that they leave will always establish their internet identity and this can be dangerous so they should always think "we define who we are" and make sure that this is what they want to portray themselves as for everyone to see. Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse